Shadow Knows/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the Sonic X episode "Shadow Knows": (Helicopter is flying overhead) Pilot: Attention Control. We are currently heading south. Suspect is in custody. Control: This is control speaking. We’ve verified your position. Handle suspect carefully. He’s a slippery little guy. (Back of helicopter, Sonic in handcuffs) Soldier A: You’re awful quiet. Sonic: So what? Soldier A: Well, from what I heard, you caused quite a ruckus over at Prison Island the other night. Now we can’t get too words out of you. Sonic: Guess I’m not feeling too chatty. Soldier B: You better watch that smart mouth, Hedgehog, or you’ll be running laps in a 10x9 cell. (Sonic smirks and breaks free, the soldiers are heard grunting) Soldier: What’s going on up there? Sonic: I gotta get the jump on these fly guys. (jumps off on a scrap of metal) Soldier: Hey, what do you think you’re doing? Come back! (skateboard park scene, some kids see Sonic coming and are in awe) Sonic: Sorry, dudes! (Theme song) (Government computer tracking room) Government intel: Suspect located. GUN Boss: Deploy robots immediately! Intel: Roger. (Sonic is running through town until he spots some government robots chasing after him) Sonic: Whoa… I am outta here! Whoa! Uh-oh, they mean business! (runs into an alleyway and goes down into the sewers) Sonic: Could I possibly sink any lower? What am I running away from anyway? I mean, I haven’t done anything wrong, have I? I just wonder what it is they think I did. (Cut to Chris walking to school while chatting with a classmate) Classmate: Hey, Chris, I hear you come from Station Square. Chris: Uh… yeah. Classmate: Have you ever seen Sonic The Hedgehog up close? Chris: Uh… Sonic? Well, sorta. Classmate: What’s he like? Is he really that fast? Chris: You bet he’s fast! He’s faster than anybody and he’s nicer than anybody too. Classmate: Wish I could meet him. Who knows? Maybe if we’re lucky we’ll both get to meet him someday. Well, I gotta get to class. Later! Chris: See ya! (President’s limo) Christina: Mr. President, it appears our undercover operative, has settled into his new mission and will have all of the resources necessary. President: Good work. And what about the flood? Christina: Well, sir, I’ve read the full report over the last few days. There was some damage, but from what I could gather, none of the citizens were harmed in any way. President: And what about Sonic? Is there any new information? Christina: I’m afraid it doesn’t look good. And with a crime of this magnitude, sir, I’m not sure the government should get involved. President: I don’t know… This just doesn’t sound like him. Sam: I agree with you, sir. President: Huh? Sam: Sonic would never do such a thing. I think he’s been wrongly accused, Mr. President, and I think you should do something about it. President: Just drive. Christina: Either way, I don’t feel it would look good for us to be involved. We should wash our hands of him. President: Do you really think so? Christina: I do, sir. (limo comes to a screeching halt) Christina: Are you crazy? What are you trying to do? Sam: I’m trying to do my job: just driving. (That night at the museum, Shadow steals the green Chaos Emerald and defeats robot sentries before making his getaway, cut to the President’s office) GUN Boss: Mr. President, I have some bad news. Sonic was just seen at the National Museum of Art attempting to steal the Chaos Emerald! President: It can’t be! GUN Boss: My men are awaiting your instruction, sir. President: We have no choice. Find him and place him under arrest. GUN Boss: Yes, Mr. President. I’ll alert all divisions immediately, sir. (Back at computer room) GUN Boss: Attention, all division commanders! Sonic The Hedgehog has gone underground. Let’s go get him! (More robots are sent out to find Sonic, meanwhile at the place Chris and the others are staying, they are watching the news) Reporter: And now a breaking news story. I’m standing in the main pavilion of the National Museum of Art, where earlier tonight, a thief broke through security and stole a priceless Chaos Emerald. Authorities found these images on tapes confiscated from the museum’s security cameras. (A tape plays showing an obviously BLACK AND RED hedgehog stealing the Chaos Emerald) Chris: Was that Sonic? Cream: It can’t be! Sonic would never take something that didn’t belong to him! Cheese: Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chuck: Yeah, right. That was Sonic on those security tapes. Chris: It can’t be! Ella and Mr. Tanaka: He was framed! Cream: That’s right! Cheese: Chao! Chao! Chuck: Uh… maybe it wasn’t him. I guess you can’t always believe your eyes. Reporter: Surprisingly enough, authorities have determined from this footage that the thief is none other than Sonic The Hedgehog. According to reports, Sonic has destroyed numerous government tanks and fled to an unknown location. Chris: But there… there must be some kind of mistake. Sonic wouldn’t… (sighs) Ella: Of course he wouldn’t, Mr. Chris. I’m sure there is some explanations. (Mr. Tanaka nods in agreement) Chris: Sonic, what’s happening? (The government robot sentries head into the sewers. Meanwhile Jerome Wise is in the sewers camping with other homeless men) Homeless guy: Eh, what are you? Crazy or something? Sonic ain’t no thief. Jerome: I wouldn’t make this up! I saw it on a TV in a repair shop window. Would I lie to you? No. I tell you, they saw him steal the thing. Homeless guy: Hey! Jerome: And not only that, they caught him breaking into Prison Island just last night. Red Handed! Probably trying to steal government secrets. (Sonic then runs by with robots chasing after him, cut to Prison Island where Mr. Stewart is driving Scarlet Garcia through security) Scarlet: How did you manage to get me permission to visit Prison Island? Stewart: well, let’s just say I have connections in high places. Scarlet: Who are you, exactly? Stewart: Just a fellow newshound, that’s all. (They are then talking to the Prison Island boss in his office) Scarlet: Have you ever heard of a government operation called “Project Shadow”? Boss: I’m afraid that’s top secret. However, after last night, I’m not sure how long it will stay secret. Take a look. (turns on the TV that plays security camera footage of Dr. Eggman’s break in) Boss: This is security cam video from last night. As you can see, Eggman and a hedgehog have broken into the system and they’re trying to steal the project Shadow file. This video tape makes it as clear as day. Sonic is no longer concern with the safety of our citizens and has decided to join forces with the enemy. He had us all fooled, didn’t he? Stewart: (like a boss) What happens next, sir? Boss: Quite simple. We arrest him and try him for high treason! (Sonic breaks out of the sewer and defeats a bunch of robot sentries) Sonic: That was easy! Whoa? (Suddenly F-6t Big Foot flies down to fight Sonic) Sonic: Can’t hang around, big guy. Sorry! I’ll give you a ring sometime. Whattaya say? (Sonic uses his Homing Attack but misses) Sonic: Now that’s what I call a tight squeeze! (defeats Big Foot with its own missiles) Sonic: That guy’s gotta work on his aim a little bit. (Suddenly the robots remains light up) Sonic: Huh? Whoa… Huh? What the? Shadow: Good evening. I must say, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Sonic. We do look alike. It’s uncanny. Sonic: Wait a minute! So it’s you that’s been getting me in all this hot water lately. Imposter! (jumps over to Shadow, but Shadow disappears instantaneously leaving Sonic confused, meanwhile Stewart is still staring at the Prison Island footage) Stewart:'' It certainly looks like Sonic. Still, there’s something strange, different about him.'' (Back at the fight) Sonic: Huh? Shadow: I assure you, Sonic, I’m no imposter. I possess far too much power to be anything but the real thing. Sonic: Well, if you’re so powerful, let’s see you prove it! (Sonic runs up to Shadow, but he teleports to another building and laughs) Sonic: Hey, not bad! I’m almost impressed. How ‘bout a little race action? (Sonic and Shadow race, cut to the place Chris is staying, Chuck is on the phone) Chuck: You’re kidding! Unbelievable. Well, be sure to call us right away if anything else happens. That was your father. Apparently Sonic’s been spotted battling a government robot on Downhill Street. Ella: Chris, where are you going? Tanaka: I will follow him, Mr. Thorndyke. Chuck: Slow down! I’ll come with you. (Back at the battle) Sonic: He’s tougher than I thought he was. Shadow: Hah! Think you can beat me? Not quite! (Chris, Chuck, and Tanaka drive up to Sonic, Shadow teleports away and then kicks Sonic from behind) Sonic: What just happened? (Eggman’s flying camera robot flies overhead and offers the doctor a view of the battle) Eggman: Sonic’s a bit overwhelmed, isn’t he? I certainly can’t blame him. I felt rather confused myself when I encountered Shadow for the first time. (Flashback to when Eggman released Shadow from stasis) Eggman: What? It’s that hedgehog! How dare you deceive me, you speedy little slimeball! Wait… you’re not Sonic. Shadow: My name is Shadow. You’ve awakened me from a state of suspended animation and I am very grateful. To show my gratitude, I am at your command. (Eggman notices B-3x Hot Shot approach) Eggman: Bad timing as usual! Shadow: Wait. I will show you my power, Doctor. (Shadow lunges at Hot Shot and the flashback ends) Eggman: You’ve met your match, Sonic. Compared to Shadow’s fancy footwork, you’re as slow as a mound of molasses. And now that you two have gotten a bit better acquainted, you’re sure to see that for yourself. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Back at the fight, Shadow reveals his Chaos Emerald) Chris: He’s got a Chaos Emerald! Sonic: Where’d you get that Chaos Emerald, you phony freak? Hand it over! (Sonic runs over to attack Shadow, but Shadow teleports) Shadow: You can do better than that, Sonic. If you don’t light a fire under those feet, you’ll never get this Emerald back. (Sonic jumps back and try to attack again, but to no avail) Sonic: He really is faster than I am! Chuck: But that’s not speed. He’s disappearing! Chris: Whoa! Shadow: That’s not all. I’m full of surprises. Chris: Grandpa! (wait, why did he say that, again?) Shadow: Chaos Control, now! Sonic: He can cause Chaos Control with just one Chaos Emerald? Who is he and where did he come from? (Sonic and Shadow fight and Sonic is losing) Chris: Leave him alone! Sonic: Like to fight dirty, don’t ya? Shadow: Consider yourself fortunate. If I’d to use my full strength you’d have been much worse off than this. Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of Chaos Control. A normal creature like yourself doesn’t stand a chance against me. Sonic: Don’t underestimate us normal types. Shadow: I have a feeling I should make myself scarce. Goodbye, Sonic. It certainly was a great pleasure. Chaos Control, now! (Shadow teleports away and Sonic is surrounded by the police) Chief: Sonic, we’ve got you surrounded! You’re under arrest! Put your hands up. Sonic: No way! You can’t arrest me! I didn’t do anything! Honest! Chief: I’m gonna give you to the count of five to surrender. Ready? One. Two. Three… Chris: Turn yourself in, Sonic! You’re already in trouble. Just do what they say! Please, Sonic… Chief: You’re times up, buddy. Now let’s move. We got a special cell over on Prison Island with your name on it. Sonic: Did you just say “Prison Island”? Chief: Yeah, what about it? Sonic: Really? You mean that’s where you’re taking me from here? Chief: That’s where we usually take criminals. Sonic: Okay, Chris, I’ll do it. I’m gonna turn myself in! All right, guys, cuff me. I’m all yours. Only just take it easy on the wrists, fellas… You might use Chaos Control, friend. But I’m gonna have to get out of this without tricks. I’ll do it. Somehow… And when I do, we’ll meet again. (Sonic is cuffed and heads into the helicopter) Sonic: Don’t worry about me, Chris. I’ll be out before you know it, buddy! Chris: I hope so… Shadow: I won’t let anyone stand in my way. Least of all you, Sonic. Maria… (Cut to Eggman’s base where an evil victory party is taking place) Eggman: YIPPEE! We did it! We did it! That hedgehog’s in the hoosegow thanks to you, Shadow! Decoe: He is practically busting his buttons. Bocoe: That jacket always was tight around the tummy. Shadow: Remember, Doctor. You must still obtain five more Chaos Emeralds in order to use the Eclipse Cannon. But when you do, it will give you ultimate power and make you master of the universe. Eggman: Sounds good to me! And now to hash out the rest of our dastardly strategy. Let’s see… Bokkun: Doctor, I have a message for you this time! (Bokkun tosses Eggman a monitor containing a video recording from Rouge) Rouge: Hiya, Doc. Long time, no see. I was wondering if we could get together to discuss a little business transaction. Decoe: A business transaction? Bocoe: I would not trust her, Doctor. Eggman: Who asked you, bolt-brain? Fetch her right away! Decoe: Uh-oh! Bocoe: Here we go! (The monitor explodes and Bokkun laughs maniacally) Eggman: That’s not funny! Bokkun: Don’t blame me! Lots of stuff on television bombs! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Rouge arrives with a bouquet of flowers) Rouge: I just hope this little scam of mine works. Eggman: EAUGH! I didn’t expect you so soon! Rouge: Good evening, Doctor. I have a little something I’d like to show you. (Rouge pulls the blue Emerald out of the bouquet) Eggman: A Chaos Emerald. Rouge: It’s all yours, Eggy, if you agree to my conditions. All you have to do is be a good boy and play nice and I’ll tell you where the others are. What do you say, Doc, do we have a deal? Eggman: That depends… What do you want? (Shadow envisions Maria) Rouge: Pleasure before business. Who’s this charming friend of yours? I’m Rouge the Bat. What’s your name? Shadow: It’s Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. (Chris and Tanaka board a ship) Cheese: Chao. Chao. Chris: Don’t worry, you guys. We’ll be back soon. But… this is something I have to find out for myself! Chuck: We understand, Chris. You two take care of yourselves. Chris: Why do we have to dress like this, Mr. Tanaka? Tanaka: I am inspired by my boyhood hero! (Tails and Amy are flying in the X-Tornado) Amy: Come on! Step on it! We’ve got to get to Prison Island in a hurry! Tails: What a bossy… Amy: What did you say? Tails: Uh… (Sonic is in an underwater prison cell at Prison Island) Sonic: What a day. Who’da thought I’d be thrown in jail for something I didn’t do? I better think fast… Use my time wisely… And figure out who that Shadow was… And what he wants. Category:Transcripts